User talk:ItsjustJake
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the Forum:Jake Vinco Mauris page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. * *Forums *List of Policies *User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Shooting Starz (Talk) 00:18, June 25, 2011 Category:Entry Level The welcome is just default. You claimed correctly, I saw your claim. Entry Level means you've been here less than a week and you get one character spot. it means you put the Entry level template on your user page. It's alllll good. ;) See ya around! [[User:Shooting Starz|'Starz']] (Here I Am!) 01:18, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Angel Hi :) Sorry to disappoint you, but I live in Cali and I've never been to Massachusetts (I probably spelled that wrong xD) Veni[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Vidi']]Vanish 00:58, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Btw, it's really cute that you asked. I hope you get to meet her again ^.^ Veni[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Vidi']]Vanish 01:02, July 3, 2011 (UTC) PARAMORE IS THE BEST BAND EVER! I painted my nails bright yellow just 'cause Hayley did XD Veni[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Vidi']]Vanish 01:08, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Btw, if you want to see her again, you could try looking for her number in the phone book ;) Veni[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Vidi']]Vanish 01:10, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Sry, I don't give my email out to anyone I don't know in real life Veni[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Vidi']]Vanish 01:19, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Quest. Sure,Jo would like to come.It sounds Awsome. Jasmine Campbell 16:36, July 30, 2011 (UTC) For,theire will always be guys,like Potter! Sorry, it's not supposed to be in denied, supposed to be in claimed. - Azrael the Sorrowful 21:29, August 4, 2011 (UTC) sorry dude, my bad i was going to pm you[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'''-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 15:57, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Why you were kicked Sorry about that. i think pers was trying to PM you XD But he kicked you by accident! XD What do you take me for?! An Okie from Askokie?! 15:58, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Testing signatures 8/21/2011 http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:ItsjustJake hAnGiNg OuT hErE! 21:30, August 21, 2011 (UTC) 8/21/2011 User:ItsjustJake, hAnGiNg OuT hErE! 21:33, August 21, 2011 (UTC) 8/21/11 ItsjustJake, hAnGiNg OuT hErE! 21:35, August 21, 2011 (UTC) 8/21/11 ItsjustJakehAnGiNg OuT hErE! 21:41, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Please let this work fire ItsjustJake Talk to Me hAnGiNg OuT hErE! 00:39, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Sig Okay, here we go, fingers crossed this works; ItsjustJakeTalk to Me hAnGiNg OuT hErE! Firebird(Get your chatter on!) 22:14, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Okay, so it didn't quite work but I'm trying something else Trying it again; ItsjustJakeTalk to Me hAnGiNg OuT hErE!ItsjustJake So close, I'm trying again and whoa, cool Let's hope this works ItsjustJakeTalk to Me hAnGiNg OuT hErE! So close One more try ItsjustJakeTalk to Me hAnGiNg OuT hErE! SOOOOOO CLOSE, one more try 5th times the charm; ItsjustJakeTalk to Me hAnGiNg OuT hErE! I think I finally got it; ItsjustJake Talk to Me hAnGiNg OuT hErE! Yes! Okay, so, to get your sig, go to prefernces, copy/paste the code for your sig (The last and correct one) hit save preference changes and BOOM you have a sig. testing... [[User:ItsjustJake|ItsjustJake [[User_talk:ItsjustJake|']] 23:36, October 1, 2011 (UTC) So I'm the mod for the scythe quest, and I need to give you your objective. When and how could I talk to you? This is my caring cup \_/ it is empty 03:00, October 2, 2011 (UTC) About the quest About the quest, we will start after king tells us our objectives. Thanks-Yeah...just back away before I slice your head off. 03:58, October 2, 2011 (UTC) I’ll have it up soon. Athletiger Talk~The canary has stopped singing. 02:30, October 4, 2011 (UTC) I saw that you did the dream templatye wrong so I fixed it, that's all. ~GirlofDelusion (Whisper your thoughts...) 03:42, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Oooooh I know what went wrong. I was trying to fix the dream template, and I copied over the template from my quest, and forgot to change to the ending to Tyche instead of Artemis. ~GirlofDelusion (Whisper your thoughts...) 04:35, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Quest Quest has started, so post, NOW!!!!! thanks- Yeah...just back away before I slice your head off. 22:25, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Jake. Post on the quest. NOW!!! [[User:Black Wolf of blood|'Whatever. Just don’t come whining to me when you have a blade buried in your chest.']] 21:14, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome :) Veni[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Vidi']]Vanish 00:48, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Fixing zues cabin Hey Jake I just been told that only Hecate cabin can only perform magic, so to do the spell we need a child of hecate.So I deleted of my posts to do it.At the moment Demetria is trying to convince Gavin Masterson to do it. so go there to rp with your character Ariana to help Demetria to convince Gavin. Since it look like she is crashing and burning.user:travelg Picture It's OK, happened to me before. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|' >']] 21:08, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey Jake, It's no problem. When do you think you'll be able to get on? It's 9:07 AM here right now. See you later. [[User:Black Wolf of blood|'Whatever. Just don’t come whining to me when you have a blade buried in your chest.']] 07:06, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Quest Hey Jake, we need to get the quest moving, so could you come on chat as soon as you see this? Thx. [[User:Black Wolf of blood|'Whatever. Just don’t come whining to me when you have a blade buried in your chest.']] 18:43, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Thats fine, i think that will be better anyway. Rawr talk to me 19:02, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey Jake, do you think I should make Luc choose Ariana or Crys? [[User:Black Wolf of blood|'Whatever. Just don’t come whining to me when you have a blade buried in your chest.']] 06:50, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Hi Jake. She already knows. See you later. [[User:Black Wolf of blood|'Whatever. Just don’t come whining to me when you have a blade buried in your chest.']] 15:45, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Badge Idk what chur talking about lol. No one edited it. It's the same as it was before XD Rider(Hit me up!) ◕‿◕ 19:06, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Your chat don't work? [[User:Black Wolf of blood|'Whatever. Just don’t come whining to me when you have a blade buried in your chest.']] 19:29, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Can Kayla Cummings go on the Quest for the missing spirits with Parker?Piper13 02:41, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Can you link me its not showing up when i look user:scout in the search barPiper13 11:49, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Sure, you can have her :) Veni[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Vidi']]Vanish 00:01, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Here you go, man :) LoveCatsOwls45px Owl Me 15:35, October 30, 2011 (UTC) kayla cummings Hey, on her page it says the char is socute's, but on the user/char forum it says it's yorus...whose is it?BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 18:17, October 30, 2011 (UTC) contest Sorry, you can't just make your character if it didn't win, there were issues with it which is why it didn't win, so it needs to go through claiming so those issues can be fixed.BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 15:19, October 31, 2011 (UTC) oh Well don't worry about deletion, I can restore deleted pages like they were never deleted. Just get the claim in and so we can start workingn on it, then once it's fixed I'll restore the page.BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 15:41, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Hey Jake, I need to talk to you bout something that, imo, is pretty important so please, get on chat ASAP so we can talk Firebird(Get your chatter on!) 21:49, October 31, 2011 (UTC) yeah Firebird(Get your chatter on!) 23:47, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Jake, can't. The objectives role is to add suspension and surprise to the quest. So, their supposed to stay secret. Firebird(Get your chatter on!) 23:55, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Oooooh. Sorry. It's not important anymore. Thanks though. :) Firebird(Get your chatter on!) 01:41, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey Jake, could you come on chat in about 6 hours? I need to talk to you. [[User:Black Wolf of blood|'Whatever. Just don’t come whining to me when you have a blade buried in your chest.']] 15:29, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I couldn't come on chat. My parents discovered that I was up too late, and cut me of the internet. [[User:Black Wolf of blood|'Whatever. Just don’t come whining to me when you have a blade buried in your chest.']] 08:15, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Hello Jake! Umm, i changed the stuff on the Forum: The Quest for the Lost Trident. Yea thanks! Posey (Child of the Sea) CTF Hiya! Just to let you know that you havent IMed me about your CTF position yet, and I would hate to kick you outta the team, sp please try to IM me by tonight- here is the link o the blog- http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Blue_Team Thanksh! [[User:Sonofapollo|'Oooh, look!']] [[User talk:Sonofapollo|'A Blibbering Humdinger!.']] 16:27, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey jake. Um... I have a couple questions regarding my quest. Well, I made a page for it, but im still kinda stuck on it. Do you mind helping me with it? Second, do I take of my char names from the quest forum because I'm going on my own quest? More questions to come. (I can't remember the other ones I had, and I know i had other ones) --Outsider (Look me up!) 01:02, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks soooo much! But again, I meant organizing the page as in page layout. But at least now I get the other part. --Outsider (Look me up!) 04:20, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Jake, I have enough questors. Can I get a moderator now? --Outsider (Look me up!) 03:28, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Ok, thanks. But, even if you could moderate my quwest, it wouldn't work cause you are particiating in the quest. --Outsider (Look me up!) 03:48, November 16, 2011 (UTC) ctf/tyche I edited your template, it's not your fault, but the powers for Tyche were never fixed like they were supposed to have been as of right now only 1 power works, so I've fixed the template to show that, flame and I are aware of the situation, and will be correcting it before a skirmish happens, I will let you know when it is fixed so that you can fix your template. thanksBachLynn(Send an Owl!) 17:58, November 17, 2011 (UTC) ctf abilities Tyche's abilities have been changed, please fix your char's stat template.BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 22:30, November 18, 2011 (UTC) heyo, so i just took a look at the quest, and i felt the need to remind you that everything that is not the questors is controlled by the mod, so nexttime if ya need anything, a simple IM would be much apreciated Narutofreak('Nuff Said) 01:03, November 19, 2011 (UTC) hey, I'm on the quest for the thing that starts with a p. Here is my email for my objectives... Lowdyatcamp@Gmail.com Lowdy is always watching... 21:39, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Yo, I'm taking over the modding of the Lady Luck quest cuz Nar asked me to. That cool with you? Rider(Hit me up!) 21:27, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Yo Jake, can you keep me filled in on whats goin on in chat? My jackass sister just signed me out of it. And, she got a monito to make sure i dont go back on chat. --Outsider (Look me up!) 22:21, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! Now, where do I sign up, and I do hope that I get some sort of authority (you dont have to) like leutenant or something, because I also helped with the idea of underground bunkers. Can I be in the one that includes scouts? Isn't it the intellegence one? If i cant get that, I'l' go with any other one. --Outsider (Look me up!) 23:35, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Jake, you know on the infoboxes on char pages. when would I put the name of the quest that my char's are participating in? Before or after the quest? --Outsider (Look me up!) 04:02, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Got it. Can I be in the committe to help it kick off (DO)?--Outsider (Look me up!) 16:37, November 25, 2011 (UTC) What a coincidence, some other users and I were planning to organize a mini skirmish to surprise Flame xD But anyways, sure, I'll help :) Embrace your inner lunatic (Fun times guaranteed) 22:29, November 27, 2011 (UTC) reboot count me in. Kingbirdy 22:36, November 27, 2011 (UTC) While I believe it is commendable what you are doing for capture the flag, I'm afraid I have decided to step out of playing. I don't believe it should be to hard to replace me from the looks of the waiting list of those wanting to play. I hope that it all works out, and I'm sorry. O_O(Staring at a unicorn) 22:58, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks, it means a lot to hear that. BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 17:05, November 28, 2011 (UTC) char contest Hey I'd like to have the contest over and the new one posted by the 30th, so if you could post your history please, we are just waiting on yours.BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 01:27, November 29, 2011 (UTC) luck Which two are inactive?BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 13:48, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Pyra Oh, sorry! I usually found that if a picture was on the wiki twice it would show something when uploading it to the wiki. I'll take it down. ALERT. JENNA HAS CONTAMINATED THE FOLLOWING AREA. ^^^^ 22:37, December 10, 2011 (UTC) challenges Well, I don't think the wiki will die any time soon, it's not entirely the amount of activity, it's just a general overall feeling of what the type of activity is, lots of random "boredom" rp's just to rp, and a general OP, OTT style of rp's as far as training and fights. The other thing too, though, and I stressed this back when I suddenly took 2 days off from the wiki, the very idea that there are people here who think/believe this wiki would die without me and flame, is proof this wiki has problems, I may not leave next week or next month, but I know with certainty I will not be here forever, at some point down the road, hopefully in the next year or so, I will finally get a job and get back to work, there's no way I could do work, school and take care of the house, along with the amount of work I put in on this wiki. So I can not be responsible for this wiki to be able to survive. On another note (Oh and don't worry I won't be leaving any time soon) the challenge, I presume that aside from making the forum for it you also made an IC message on both the character's page and cabin page? as wella s messaging the user OOC on their talk page?BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 15:23, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Jake, I haven't seen you on chat recently and I want to inform you that the The Horsing Around Quest will be start today Monday, December 19,, so feel free to post. [[User:Alejandro231||'''- Legend of Zelda, more like Legend of Link']] 21:20, December 19, 2011 (UTC) I see you posted on the quest today, you probably saw Bach said might pull the quest, sooo please try to post more frequently. I am sorry for not posting on the Lady Luck Quest as much, I am really sorry if I dissappointed you, Jake. I will try to help you with your quest, and please help me with mine. The Celtic Quest... has started! Go post! 00:49, January 9, 2012 (UTC) new powers for Deimos There are new powers for Deimos, please make the necessary changes to your character's page. http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Deimos%27_Cabin#Powers BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 02:44, January 9, 2012 (UTC) New Hephaestus Powers The powers for Hephaestus' Cabin has changed, please make the changes to your character page ASAP. Hephaestus' Cabin Thanks - ♫ LoveCatsOwls ♫ ♥ Talk to Me! ♥ 17:53, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey Jake you can please start rping the hydra in the quest of the palladium. User:Travelg hey thanks so i gues im your new brother Orbstar (talk) 22:01, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Since i gtg soon, ill tell you here. What about Kampe for the boss monster? I think I understand. I see myself the way you remember me, and you see yourself the way I remember you. 23:13, January 13, 2012 (UTC) hey jake just stopping by to say hi.Orbstar (talk) 16:54, January 14, 2012 (UTC) revamp with the newly passed Department Revamp, the activities dept has been merged into UR (formerly RE) and AD (formerly DnD). As such, you now have the option to either join AD or UR, though joining UR will require a more thorough vetting process. 'Kingbirdy' 20:02, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Valentine's award Hey Jake, do you mind if I sign Luc and Aiana up for the best couple name? You know, Luciana? [[User:Black Wolf of blood|'Since love and fear can hardly exist together,]][[User Talk:Black Wolf of blood| if we must choose between them,]][[User Blog:Black Wolf of blood| it is far safer to be feared than loved.]] 20:34, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey Jake, me and Bach had a bit of a mis-understanding about me leaving, this resulted in a deletion of all my char pages. Since you are an admin could you please, please restore them for me, I would really appreciate it. Thanks you can find all my char on my user page. [[User:Alejandro231||- Legend of Zelda, more like Legend of Link''']] 01:47, January 31, 2012 (UTC) sure Any time you see an image that someone is using or is a duplicate, by all means delete, OH, and if it's a duplicate file, delete the duplicate file not being used. Okay Jake in the Quest of the Palladium please bring in the skeletal warrior. The fight will be happening as the quester are climbing down to the base of the underground cave. User:Travelg ohhhhkkkkaaaayyyy.... Eioneposeidony 02:07, February 4, 2012 (UTC) lady luck quest Hey, what's going on with that quest? I haven't seen any activity on it in a week. Thanks, I would gladly appreciate any help with creating a quest, my idea was centered around Hailey LeBlanc going on a quest that has to do with Romeo and Juliet Hit me with your best shot 03:32, February 7, 2012 (UTC) The Quest for the Palladium Jake I am letting you know that gel recently that she told me planning on killing of her character Selina in the quest by the end of this week or next week. he reason why I am telling you this is because we need to move on from the skeletal warrior fight quickly, and I found a way of doing that. Soa is going to get is character Tristan will be using the planet to push the skeletal warrior from behind. The moment the Skeletal warrior turns around, the plants stop moving, and making it look like the other Skeletal warrior did. At the same time Selina will be using her power to have some of the skeletal warrior fall on top of one another. Having them fight amongst themselves and in the end all of them eliminate themselves. I am letting you know this so you will rp it. I apologize for the inconvenience of that this update will create for you. I appreciate all the help. User:Travelg Hey jake bring in the spnix in the Palladium quest, remember that before it begin to attack it will ask the quester riddles or question in Latin. Google translator does do latin. User:Travelg Hey, so yeah, I'm taking you up on your offer. Will you help me with my quest thingy? The quest ot save Abigail's mother? Somebodycool1111 15:33, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Okay forget about the latin. Translating thing in and out of latin is difficult but Italian not so much. User:Travelg Jake I was able to comes up with questions that the Sphinx can ask for The Quest of the Palladium. Please let me know in my user talk page whether or not you are interested in using it. User:Travelg